Tekergő történetek
by vyenne
Summary: Többé kevésbé összefüggő novellák, egypercesek a Tekergőkről.


**1971 szeptember**

Sirius Black sosem gondolkozott azon, melyik házba is szeretne kerülni. Miért is jutott volna eszébe ilyesmi? Egyértelmű volt a válasz. Mardekáros lesz, mint mindenki a családban.

A Blackek évszázadok óta a mardekárba kerültek. Már nem is tudtak volna mondani egyetlen családtagot sem, akit máshová osztott volna a Teszlek Süveg. Valószínűleg nem is volt, vagy ha mégis, hát gondosan elfelejtették.

Fel sem merült, hogy bárhová máshová is lehet kerülni. Ő egy Black volt. Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy ha dönthetne, mit választana. Egészen addig, amíg egy különösen kócos vele egyidős fiú határozottan neki nem szegezte a kérdést:

\- És te hová szeretnél kerülni?

Sirius elgondolkozott a kérdésen, nem azt kérdezte tőle James Potter, hogy hová fog kerülni, hanem hogy hová szeretne kerülni. Nem gondolta volna, hogy van különbség.

A Roxfort Expresszen voltak, Sirius jobb híjján ült Jamesszel egy kupéba. Nem ismerték egymást, akkor találkoztak életükben talán harmadszor, de addig még sosem beszéltek egymással.

\- A Blackek mardekárosok – vonta meg a vállát és ezzel elintézettnek tekintette a kérdést.

A másiknak nem tetszett a válasz, megrázta a fejét és újra kérdezett: - Nem azt kérdeztem, hogy hová fogsz kerülni, hanem hogy hová akarsz.

James Potter egészen zavarba ejtő volt, nem követelte a választ, még is olyan érzése volt Siriusnak, hogy Jamesnek nem lehet nemet mondani. Kénytelen volt kelletlenül elgondolkozni a válaszon ténylegesen. Zavarta a kérdés, nem értette, hogy minek pedzegeti ezt a másik, de mikor felnézett rá az annyira biztatóan nézett rá, hogy megadta magát, tényleg kell egy igazi válasz. Hosszú percek után kibökte: - Griffendél, azt hiszem griffendéles szeretnék lenni… ha lehetne.

Jamesnek felragyogott az arca és mindenttudóan bólintott. Látszólag nagyon elégedett volt az eredménnyel.

Sirius nem hitte, hogy van esélye a Griffendélbe kerülni, de jó volt egy pillanatra eljátszani a gondolattal. Hollóhátasnak vagy hugrabugosnak nem tudta volna elképzelni magát. Viszont a Griffendél, az más volt, oda a bátrak, a merészek kerülnek, ez sokkal jobban tetszett neki és James azt mondta, ő is oda akar kerülni. Lenne egy barátja.

Egész addigi élete során nem igazán voltak barátai. Persze ott volt neki Reg, a kisöccse, akit nagyon szeretett. Reget mindenki szerette. Ő volt a kedvenc, míg Siriusszal mindig mindenki szigorú volt. Az ismerős aranyvérűcsaládok gyerekeit pedig egyáltalán nem kedvelte, a legtöbben sunyi, számító kis dögök voltak, akik a legnagyobb élvezettel keverték egymást bajba. Mindig azt, aki a leggyengébb volt.

James Potter teljesen másnak tűnt, ez egészen hamar feltűnt Siriusnak. Kimondta, ami az eszébe jutott és olyan fesztelenül tudott beszélni, ahogy Sirius még senkit nem látott. Vidám volt és egy fajta különös magabiztosság vette körül, de nem volt bántóan nagyképű, olyan volt, aki mellett az ember ösztönösen jobban kezdte érezni magát.

Sirius gondolatai még mindig a beosztáson és a Griffendélen jártak, mikor már James témát váltott és nagy lelkesen a Kviddics Világkupadöntőről kezdett beszélni, amit nyáron tartottak. Sirius hátradőlt és elvigyorodott, elűzte a Griffendélnek, a Mardekárnak vagy bármelyik roxforti háznak a gondolatát.

Pár óra még, amíg senki, amíg bárki.

 **oOo**

Az elsők között szólították, hogy beosszák. Nagy levegőt vett és hátra vetette a haját, határozott léptekkel kivonult, hogy a fejébe húzza a Teszlek Süveget.

Ahogy a tekintete találkozott Jamesével eszébe jutottak, amit alig pár órája beszéltek a házakról, de elhessegette a gondolatot. Mardekáros lesz, és nem lesznek barátok. Nem volt bolond, tudta a házak között mennyire élesek az ellentétek. James azt is határozottan megmondta, hogy a Potterek griffendélesek és hogy ő is az akar lenni. Tehát ennyi volt.

És abban a pillanatban valami olyan történt, amire nem számított senki sem. A Süveg rövid gondolkodás után elkiáltotta magát.

\- Griffendél!

A teremben elmaradt a szokásos kitörő taps. Döbbent moraj futott végig az asztalokon, a tanárok között is többen zavarodottan néztek össze.

„Tényleg Griffedélt mondott?" – „Én is azt hallottam." – „De hát ez egy Black!"

A fiú teljesen lefagyott, fel sem fogta abban a pillanatban, mi történt. Egészen addig mígnem McGalagony professzor a pillanatnyi meghökkenésén felül kerekedve oda lépett hozzá, lekapta a süveget a fejéről és a griffendélesek felé lökdöste finoman. Sirius ahogy kicsit magához tért még elkapta Dumbledore professzor érdeklődő tekintetét, aki kíváncsian figyelte őt.

A hugrabugosok tapsoltak először, biztatóan, hogy üdvözöljék az új diákot, majd a hollóhátasok is csatlakoztak tartozodóan, udvariasan. A griffendélesek viszont tartózkodóan méregették. A fiú hamuszürke arccal indult meg az új háztársai felé, de még visszapillantott a többi gólyára. James Potter arcát kereste, a fiú magabiztosan mosolygott, látszott rajta, hogy örül.

Sirius viszont már annyira nem volt boldog.

Nem értette mi történt, hiszen ő egy Black. A Blackek pedig mardekárosok. Valami elromlott, valami hiba történt. Ahogy elhaladt a Mardekár asztala mellett érezte magán a megvető tekinteteket, míg a saját háztársai nem igyekeztek túlzottan, hogy megpróbálják elrejteni a bizalmatlan pillantásokat, amivel addig méregették.

Mindenki ismerte a családját, legalább hallomásból.

Volt viszont egy lány a griffendélesek között, aki szívből jövően rámosolygott.

\- Üdv köztünk – talárján prefektus jelvény villant meg.

Sirius hálásan bólintott, ahogy leült a Griffendél asztalához. A lány újra elmosolyodott és hozzá tette még: - Ha bármire szükséged van, keress bátran, Emma vagyok.

\- Köszönöm – felelte, de a lány már nem hallotta, mert kitört a taps, egy újabb diákot osztottak be.

Bele sem mert gondolni, hogy a szülei mit fognak szólni. Óvatosan elpillantott a mardekárosok felé, különös kettős érzés kapta el, nem kívánkozott közéjük, még is ott akart lenni. Ott lenne a helye.

Szép lassan mindenki beosztásra került, és igen, James Potter is griffendéles lett. A fiú lehuppant a Siriusszal szembeni székre. Szinte madarat lehetett volna fogatni vele annyira boldog volt.

\- Tudtam, hogy ide fogsz kerülni! – jelentette ki magabiztosan.

Ez persze nem volt igaz, James Potter nem tudhatta. De nagyon remélte, hogy igaza lesz és Sirius Black igazából griffendéles.

Sirius nem felelt semmit, csak kedvetlenül vállat vont. Sőt, egy szörnyű pillanatra még az is eszébe jutott, hogy az egész James és a vonatút miatt van. Ha ott, akkor nem mondta volna ki hangosan, hogy griffendéles is lehetne, ha James unszolására nem játszik el a gondolattal, akkor ez nem történt volna meg.

Az évnyitó lakoma és Dumbledore beszéde után, a prefektusok vezényletével megindultak az elsősök a klubhelyiségük felé. A sort Sirius és James zárta. Utóbbinak már az asztalnál feltűnt, hogy újdonsült cimborája rosszkedvű. Egy ideig hallgattak és némán baktattak a többiek után, végül James nem bírta tovább és rákérdezett.

\- Mi a baj?

\- Semmi... – rázta meg Sirius a fejét, mikor az első emeleten haladtak végig.

James erősen gondolkozott, miről is lehet szó, mikor leesett neki, elkapta Sirius karját.

\- Az, hogy griffendéles lettél? – kérdezte fojtott hangon, Sirius nem felelt, csak a leszegte a fejét. – De azt hittem ezt akarod. Azt mondtad, hogy…

Siriusnak hirtelen nagyon elege volt James Potterből, sőt az egész világból. Nem akart mást, mint, hogy megtalálhassa az ágyát és végig gondolhassa az elmúlt pár órát. Ha ezt otthon megtudják... már pedig, meg fogják tudni, ebben biztos volt. Cissy valószínűleg már a klubhelyiségben körmölte a részletes beszámolót a családnak arról, hogy mi történt.

\- Tudom mit mondtam, de nem gondoltam, hogy tényleg ide kerülök – mondta dühösen és elindult a többi elsős után.

James ott állt leforrázva, el nem tudta képzelni, hogyan akarhatná bárki elcserélni a Griffendélt a Mardekárra, de pár másodperc után észbe kapva ő is a többiek után sietett, mikor beérte őket, újra félrehúzta Siriust.

James Potternek volt egy idegesítő szokása méghozzá az, hogy ha valamit akart, azt nem adta csak úgy fel, ha pedig valakit kinézett magának azzal nagyon rámenős tudott lenni, nem eresztette. Egyesek eltökéltnek nevezték volna, de ne szépítsük, James elkényeztetett gyerek volt, aki hihetetlenül makacs volt és nem szeretett engedni semmiből.

\- Hagyj már! – igyekezett Sirius lerázni magáról a fiút, de az nem engedte, megmakacsolta magát és berántotta a társát egy ablakfülkébe.

\- Te tényleg mardekáros akarsz lenni? – kérdezte nagy komolyan. Nem tudta, mit tehetne, de ha ez ennyire fontos volt Siriusnak kész lett volna, hogy segítsen neki, hogy kitaláljanak valamit.

Sirius dacosan felszegte az állát, ott akarta megint hagyni Pottert, de valahogy nem tudta, olyan őszinte tekintettel nézte őt a fiú, a szemüvege mögött pedig természetellenesen nagynak tűntek a barna szemei.

\- Nem, nem tudom – felelte megadón és a padlót kezdte fixírozni. – Nem akarok... azt hiszem... de oda kellene járnom. Nekem ott a helyem, a Blackek mind mardekárosok.

\- Te nem vagy ők – jelentette ki James. – Te te vagy.

\- Kösz – fintorgott Sirius és felhúzott lábakkal lekuporodott a földre az ablak alá. – Hogy ebből mekkora botrány lesz - motyogta maga elé.

James együtt érzően nézte a fiút és leült mellé a földre, nem szóltak egymáshoz egy szót sem, csak ültek ott percekig.

Siriusnak folyamatosan az járt a fejében, hogy valami nincs rendben vele, persze James azt mondja, hogy ő nem a családja, és simán megtörténhet, hogy a Griffendélbe kerüljön. De akkor is, mennyire kell selejtesnek lennie, ahhoz hogy több száz év után ő legyen az első, aki nem a Mardekárba kerül? Még Andromeda is, az édes, kedves Andromeda is mardekáros volt.

Sirius a térdére hajtotta a fejét.

Arra gondolt, hogy bezzeg James Potter mennyire szerencsés. Griffendéles akart lenni, az is lett. De biztos volt benne, hogy akkor sem keseredett volna el a fiú, ha másik házba kerül. Igazából a gondolat, hogy James Potter elkeseredjen elég abszurdnak tűnt. Amióta csak ismerte, és igaz, hogy ez csak pár órája volt, az mindig vidám volt és lelkes. Sirius irigyelte őt, de nem tudott igazán haragudni rá, elvégre James segíteni akart.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte James, mikor észrevette, hogy a másik őt nézi, megzavarodva elmosolyodott és a hajába túrt.

\- Lemaradtunk a többiektől. Sosem fogjuk megtalálni a klubhelyiséget – jelentette ki Sirius a nyilvánvalót. Fürgén talpra ugrott és igyekezett elrejteni, hogy még mindig bántják a történtek, kezet nyújtott Jamesnek, hogy felhúzza.

\- Badarság – rázta a fejét a fiú.

\- Talán tudod, merre menjünk? – döntötte oldalra a fejét Sirius, ahogy kiléptek a főfolyosóra és szembe találták magukat a mozgó lépcsőkkel és kanyargós folyosókkal.

James elgondolkozott, komolyan úgy tűnt, mint aki nyomok után kutat, majd teljes meggyőződéssel kijelentette: - Jobbra.

Sirius vállat vonva követte, tudta, hogy James csak tippelt, de olyan magabiztos volt, hogy lehetetlennek tűnt nem követni, végül is mindegy merre tévednek el. Már a harmadik kanyaron voltak túl, mikor egy velük egyidős szőkésbarna fiúba botlottak.

\- Megvagytok! – derült fel az idegen arca, ahogy a szembetalálkozott velük.

James és Sirius összenéztek, nem ismerték a fiút, bár biztosak voltak benne, hogy őt is a Griffendélbe osztották be, de a nevét nem tudták felidézni.

\- Bocs, de honnan...?

\- Közvetlenül mögöttem jöttetek és láttam, hogy... – a fiú tapintatosan nem akarta, ki mondani, hogy kihallgatta a fiúk vitáját. – hogy lemaradtok.

\- És utánunk jöttél?

\- Inkább elétek – felelte a fiú és halványan elmosolyodott. - Itt a torony a következő sarkon. Sejtettem, hogy a jelszót se tudjátok szóval...

\- És nem szóltál a prefektusoknak? – méregette Sirius, olyan jófiúnak tűnt, a gondosan nyírt hajával, meg a patent talárjával és a tökéletesen megkötött nyakkendőjével. Még akkor is, ha volt valami különös az arcában.

\- Nem – ingatta a fiú a fejét.

\- Nagy vagy! – kiáltott vidáman James és vállon veregette lendületesen az ismeretlen fiút.

Ahogy befordultak az utolsó folyosón földbe gyökerezett a lábuk, szembe találták magukat a láthatóan dühös prefektuslánnyal, Emmával, aki egy nagydarab rózsaszín ruhás nő portréján mászott ki.

\- Megvagytok tekergők, na, szép! Azonnal befelé – sziszegte a lány a három fiúnak. – Egy szót se!

A három fiú kelletlenül nézett össze és megindultak befelé a portrén, sejtették, hogy nincs értelme vitatkozni a lánnyal.

\- Amúgy kösz, én James vagyok, ő meg Sirius – suttogta a szőkés fiúnak James.

A fiú bólintott és ő is bemutatkozott: - Remus.

\- Azt mondtam egy szót se – mondta mérgesen a lány, mire a fiúk behúzták a nyakukat. - Ma még betudom ezt eltévedésnek, de csak mert az első napotok. Nyomás a hálókörletbe, a lépcsőn fel és balra, az ajtókon kint vannak a nevek.

A három fiú egy hang nélkül sietett fel a lépcsőn, remélve, hogy meglelik a szobájukat.

\- Túl szigorú voltál velük – mondta a prefektustársa, aki az egész jelenetet az egyik fotelban ülve nézte végig.

\- Ne gyere ezzel, Frank. Csak az ő érdekükben volt, inkább én toljam le őket az első napjukon, mint Frics – mondta a lány és fáradtan lehuppant a másik fotelba. – Tekergők.


End file.
